The Boiling Rock
by alimination602
Summary: Suki's time during her incarceration in the Boiling Rock


The Boiling Rock

Fire Nation Prison Guard Sara prodded and poked at the food that sat on the plate before her. The drone of a dozen conversations buzzed in the lounge all around her, each note drilling further into her brain as the noise seemed to become louder and louder as each minute passed. Most notably was the idiot guard Chan sat across from her, prating on to his buddy next to him for the millionth time on how he wished something interesting would happen around here, just to mix things up a little.

"Hey, new guy!" Chan's voice rang even louder in her ears.

She looked up. Noticing one of the 3 dozen identical guards in the room turn sharply towards their table, she didn't recognize him. His only decipherable feature was a large dull red scar that sliced across his left eye, perhaps a distant memory of war. Many prison guards were ex-soldiers, tired of the killing and the bloodshed, instead opting for a peaceful life as a cons worst nightmare. "I know it's the rules to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax"

The new guard stepped towards them, sitting down at the end of their table. "Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?"

Sara sighed as though she had heard the question hundreds of times in her life, knowing exactly what he was implying. She pulled her cup into her hand, taking a light sip to clear her throat before replying with the same answer she had given to every other idiot she had met. "No, you can't date the female guards"

Chan smirked at her statement. "Trust me you don't want to" Chan snickered to himself at his own joke. A vein pulsed on Sara's forehead. She threw the cup in her hand with all her might, the ceramic cup striking Chan in the forehead. Chan rubbed his hand on his injured scalp. He turned to his unexpected aggressor; Sara's piercing brown eyes striking fear into his heart. With her point well made she rose from her seat, leaving behind her untouched lunch and three very surprised guards. As she walked towards the door to took in a quick scan of the room. Nobody paid any heed to the incident. Or if they had. They simply didn't care.

One of Sara's main duties as a Prison Guard was too feed her assigned prisoners each day at the same time. She felt the gods must have drawn her the 'long' straw as she received the 'honour' of feeding the ex-leader of the Kyoshi warrior tribe. A real celebrity around here, supposedly one of the group that humiliated the Exile Prince Zuko on one occasion or more. As Sara approached the afore mentioned cell she removed a coil of keys from her belt. Finding the right one she inserted it into the lock, breaking the seals with a metallic clack. She pushed the door ajar, light bathing the dark interior as she stepped inside.

Ever since Suki had been captured, she had spent her time planning her escape. Surveying the routines of the tower guards, thinking up a way to get past the perimeter wall as well as testing the door of her cell for potential faults which she might exploit. And she had come to one final conclusion. This was absolute bullshit.

The prison was completely impervious from the inside. The cell doors were heavily reinforced, the guard patrols doubled at any minor point of weakness, not to mention the open lake of boiling water that awaited any of those lucky enough to make it past the perimeter wall. Every person dreamed of escaping the prison they were in when they first arrive, formulating bizarre and utterly insane plans with absolutely no idea on how they were going to accomplish them or even what they're going to do once they got moving. Eventually though their child like imaginations start to die out, you became used to the silent routine, the knowledge that you were trapped here, forever.

Suki stared up at the dark, metallic ceiling of her cell. Her mind was awash with memories, and each of those memories was dotted with her Sisters, the Kyoshi Warriors. Each memory also helped to amplify the worry that burned inside, worrying on what was happening to them? Were they okay? Had they escaped the slaughter after she was captured?

Suddenly her fragile line of thought was shattered by a metal clanking as the entrance to her cell opened. Suki didn't even bother to acknowledge the guards presence. Sara waited in the doorway, clutching the tray of food between her arms. "Dinner's here" Sara stepped forward into the dank cell, the door closing shut behind her.

Sara knelt down next to Suki's bunk, indicating the food cradled in her arms. "Come on, eat something" Suki said nothing. Sara laid the tray down on the floor, rising onto her feet. Suki suddenly reached out, gripping Suki's forearm. Suki suddenly came alive. "You seem distracted"

Sara was surprised at the comment, was it truly that obvious. "This idiot Chan…"

Suki read it from her expression. "Men will never respect us, unless we fight and claw for it" Words of great wisdom Suki had picked up from her Master during her training with the Kyoshi Warriors.

Sara's gaze lowered. "Even though the Fire Nation has female officers, they can never reach the same rank as men, not without jumping through flaming hoops"

Suki pulled herself up, her feet touching the cool metal floor. The heat sapped away through the thin material of her shoes. "Kyoshi women are far more respected"

Sara looked up into Suki's eyes, seeing the wisdom flowing freely from her eyes. "Come here" Suki held out her arms. Sara opened hers, ready to receive Suki's embrace. Sara leaned forward, hugging Suki closer.

Tears began to tear up in her eyes. "It's just; I don't feel that I gain respect I feel I deserve from the people around me"

Suki held her tighter. "I respect you; the courage to say what you just told me is rare among men. But prominent in great women"


End file.
